


硕顺 on the car

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	硕顺 on the car

本来没想在车上就做起来的。  
但是旁边这哥实在是太不让人省心了。  
经纪人哥哥把他们运动场四人组从健身房接回宿舍，权顺荣放着空着的副驾驶不坐，非要拉着自己挤在保姆车最后排狭小的空间里。  
车窗上的窗帘被拉上了，后排暗的很，前排的李知勋和崔胜澈正塞着耳机认真的打游戏，经纪人哥哥也一边跟着车里的音乐摇头晃脑一边在还很堵的街道上缓慢的安全驾驶着。  
权顺荣本来正靠在自己肩膀上滑手机，肉嘟嘟的手指在屏幕上点来点去和官咖里的粉丝互动，这会儿手机按了锁屏，后排的最后一点光源也失去了。  
下半身就是在这个时候被毛手毛脚的拢住的。  
李硕珉刚要扭头用眼神质问权顺荣在满满坐着人的车上干什么，嘴唇就被哥哥软软的擒住，音乐声遮盖住了权顺荣像吸奶茶一样小口小口嘬弄他唇瓣的声音，也遮盖住他隔着衣服按揉自己沉睡的性器发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“你干什么！”李硕珉从唇缝里挤出几个字，屁股往窗边蹭了蹭想逃离权顺荣的掌控，没想到他也跟着热乎乎的黏了过来，指了指被李硕珉握在手里的手机示意他点开最新的一条未读消息。  
“我硬了。”  
李硕珉不可置信的挑了挑眉毛，权顺荣身下就跟着贴了过来，在薄薄的运动裤外面熨帖出一大包又热又硬的形状。  
“一会儿到了宿舍硕珉跟经纪人哥哥说有事要跟我说哦。”哥哥轻轻抚摸着身下略微抬头的性器和李硕珉咬耳朵，“想和硕珉在车上做。”  
一路忍受着权顺荣似有似无的折磨终于到了地下车库，深知哥哥想要做的爱没有人拦的住的性格，李硕珉听话的照着权顺荣的吩咐让哥哥们先回了宿舍，不知是不是听见什么的李知勋下车前意味深长的看了他一眼，吓的他冷汗都要流下来。  
“硕珉帮我舔舔好不好？”看一行人越走越远权顺荣便撒开了欢和自己撒娇，在昏暗的地下车库也亮晶晶的眼睛渴望的看着李硕珉，非常有效的堵住了他拒绝的声音。  
认命的把前排座椅调到最前，李硕珉有些艰难的跪坐在权顺荣身前，饥渴的权顺荣已经难耐的褪下短裤，硬了一阵子的阴茎直愣愣的立在半空。  
“哇哥真是……”李硕珉把权顺荣的腿掰开环在自己肩侧，“莫非健身完就没穿内裤吗？”  
“嗯……”下半身被纳到湿热的口腔里的时候权顺荣咬着指尖发出一声闷哼，“因为健身的硕珉……太性感了，等不及回宿舍就想和硕珉做。”  
哼，被恋人夸奖以后心里暗爽的李硕珉也无心再计较别的，只想着赶紧把权顺荣口到射再回宿舍进行后半场。崔韩率今天回家住了，本来李硕珉也没打算放过权顺荣，既然小仓鼠已经自投罗网了，哪有不吃的道理？  
权顺荣刚才洗澡的时候应该有好好清洗过，甚至刚含进嘴里的时候还可以闻到水果味儿的沐浴乳的味道。  
权顺荣的性器没一会儿就被舔的湿漉漉的，李硕珉抿着顶端把包皮褪下来露出龟头，敏感的头部一个没忍住又溢出一股体液。  
一边浅浅的含着龟头吸吮一边撸动着勃发的茎身，唾液的润滑远远比不上润滑液的效果，忽轻忽重的快感和痛感同时涌了上来，权顺荣忍不住深长了脖子小声的喘着粗气，缓缓挪动着屁股想让自己进的更深一点。  
但李硕珉好像并不很像给他深喉，他捞起权顺荣两条光裸的腿就把靠在椅背上的哥哥又往下拽了拽，张口含住了根部饱满的睾丸。  
唇舌裹挟着一侧在嘴里慢慢的舔着，权顺荣就哼哼唧唧的让他也照顾下另外一颗，不听话的小手趁李硕珉不注意就要自己去撸被冷落的性器，被李硕珉打了两下屁股又在腿根留下两个牙印才肯听话。  
本来只是想速战速决的战斗被李硕珉无限延长，他腾出一只手让权顺荣舔的像他的阴茎一样湿，舌头在渴望的收缩的穴口舔了又舔，权顺荣之前就很喜欢自己舔他的屁股，现在更是爽的大腿根的肌肉都在发抖。手指轻而易举的就塞进去一根，在李硕珉的逼问下权顺荣终于承认刚才在健身房洗澡的时候就有偷偷摸过后面，只不过后来崔胜澈在外面催他赶紧洗完回宿舍，被迫只能套上宽松的短裤遮住已经勃起的阴茎逃到车上。  
李硕珉吸吮着权顺荣的性器，手里也一刻不停的抠挖血逐渐柔软的后穴，淫靡的水声在狭小的空间被无限放大，听的权顺荣耳朵都在黑暗里红成一片，但还是爽的屁股都悬空着跟着李硕珉的频率摇晃着。  
两根手指都插到底的时候性器也终于含到了根部，肉穴里快速的抽插伴随着几个深喉下来，权顺荣就哆嗦着夹紧了大腿想射，被李硕珉按着大腿抽出脑袋阻隔在高潮以外，权顺荣哪儿受的了这个，软着嗓子哥哥老公的叫着求李硕珉给他个痛快。  
然而李硕珉的手指还是在前列腺上搔挂着敏感的软肉，慢条斯理的说出几条一会儿想让权顺荣帮自己做的事项，又听着权顺荣自己重复了一遍才又把他的性器含进了嘴里。  
目的达到以后也不再折磨已经被玩到全身发软的小仓鼠，收缩着喉咙口挤压着临门一脚的龟头加速，扣弄着高潮来临前紧紧搅住自己的穴肉，直到权顺荣像刚被捞出水的鱼一样哆嗦着射了他一嘴。  
高潮的余韵以后，李硕珉拿过权顺荣扔在一旁的手机，点开相机对着满脸潮红细细密密的布满了汗珠的权顺荣按下了拍照键。  
“这一张哥一会儿也发一下官咖吧？”


End file.
